


Zrób mi tę przyjemność, uwielbiaj mnie ponad wszystko

by aeshnamixta



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I REGRET NOTHING, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love/Hate, M/M, because Tony Stark deserves happiness
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeshnamixta/pseuds/aeshnamixta
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Zrób mi tę przyjemność, uwielbiaj mnie ponad wszystko

Tony oberwał i Steve wiedział o tym, zanim jeszcze zbroja wydała głuchy, metaliczny dźwięk i odkształciła się ostrzegawczo, a Iron Man zaczął spadać ciężko, nie próbując nawet tego zahamować i uderzył w ziemię, znikając w chmurze pyłu i kurzu.   
\- Kapitanie, cywile na pana piątej! - usłyszał w słuchawce głos Nataszy i to była zaledwie chwila, kiedy spojrzał, by błyskawicznie ocenić sytuację. Matka z córką, której to twarz wydawała się bardzo młoda i bezbronna na tle ruin miasta. Matka podtrzymywała ją ramieniem, z jej czoła leciała krew i Clint może zdążyć, _może_ zdążyć, zadecydował Steve w tym ułamku sekundy, może zdążyć i odepchnąć je od chitauri, a Iron Man i jego zniszczona zbroja… więc to był ułamek sekundy, zanim wybrał, a może ten wybór był w nim wcześniej.  
Steve skoczył. To był ostatni moment, kiedy przyklęknął przy Tonym, osłaniając go i unosząc w górę uzbrojone w tarczę ramię, zobaczył zza jej krawędzi snopy iskier, rozpryskujące się na wszystkie strony, cofnął rękę, zrywając się nagle i uderzył, odrzucając zmiennokształtne istoty w tył, gdzie zaraz zniknęły pod bezlitosnymi pięściami Hulka. Tony był w swojej zbroi potwornie ciężki i trzymając go na rękach, przez krótką chwilę znów czuł się tak jak wtedy, kiedy miał osiemnaście lat, astmę i niedowagę, i nie mógł przynieść z targu torby ziemniaków, które matka kazała mu zabrać na obiad. Gdzieś w gardle rósł mu histeryczny śmiech, bo naprawdę, Stark go zabije, kiedy dowie się, że porównał go do ziemniaków.   
\- Mam go – usłyszał nagle z drugiej strony i Bogu dzięki, był tam James Rhodes w swojej zbroi War Machine, który bez trudu przejął od niego bezwładne ciało Tony’ego, trzymając go z taką łatwością, jakby był śpiącym dzieckiem. - Ukryję go gdzieś i wracam.  
\- Zabierz go stąd. - Steve przez chwilę nie chciał puścić Tony’ego, oddychał ciężko, a oczy zalewał mu pot. Przetarł czoło dłonią w podartej rękawicy, rozmazując na skórze krew i deszcz, który właśnie zaczął padać, wielkie, ciężkie krople, odbijające się od tej dumnej, czerwono-złotej zbroi z nieprzyjemnym stukotem, i Steve uświadomił sobie, że ten stukot to jego zęby, i zacisnął szczęki.  
\- Kapitanie… - zaczął Rhodes niepewnie, ale urwał, kiedy Steve przeszył go spojrzeniem.  
\- Zabierz go stąd, Rhodey. To rozkaz.

Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi, bo wokół nich wciąż trwała walka i wciąż wszyscy musieli podejmować kolejne decyzje; i w jakiś sposób uznano, że jego decyzja była słuszna. Przecież Clint zdążył? Zdążył, więc nie było o czym mówić. Poza tym Steve był Kapitanem Ameryką. Odpowiedzialnym za wszystkich. Tak zdecydował, więc tak było dobrze, Clint zdążył, matka z córką wróciły szczęśliwie do domu (albo do hotelu, jeśli ich domu już nie było, bo Chitauri dopadły go wcześniej), a Tony był w szpitalu. Nieprzytomny, ale stabilny.  
Wszystko było dobrze.  
Wszystko było dobrze i nikt nie spytał, czy on naprawdę wiedział. I Steve był im za to wdzięczny, bo jak miałby powiedzieć prawdę? Że nie miał pojęcia i że to nie miało znaczenia? Że nie wiedział, czy Clint zdąży i że pozwoliłby tamtym kobietom zginąć, bo to Tony był priorytetem. To jego musiał ocalić przede wszystkim.

Maszyny monitorujące stan Tony’ego pracowały cicho. Monotonny szum w tle, ledwie słyszalny, podobnie jak oddech nieprzytomnego. Steve kolejny raz pochylił się, dotykając czołem nagiej klatki piersiowej, okrytej cienkim, szpitalnym kocem. Chciał sprawdzić, czy oddycha, a zamarł tak, niezdolny się poruszyć. Jak sparaliżowany, kiedy jego oczy same się zamknęły, a on wciąż, kadr po kadrze, odtwarzał w głowie zatrzymane szczegóły tamtego filmu. Tony upada. On biegnie, jego nogi poruszają się same, bez udziału woli. Clint odpycha kobiety na bok, on unosi tarczę. Huk, uderzenie, Tony jęczy coś i porusza się z trudem. Nieruchomieje. Rhodes zabiera go z pola walki, żelazna obręcz, która ściska głowę Steve’a rozluźnia się i znów może oddychać, myśleć i podejmować racjonalne decyzje, kiedy mężczyzna, którego kocha, nie jest ranny i nie wymaga natychmiastowej pomocy.   
Podniósł głowę powoli, jak człowiek zbudzony ze snu, kiedy bardziej wyczuł niż zarejestrował czyjąś obecność przy drzwiach. Jego ręka puściła dłoń Tony’ego, on sam odchrząknął. Bucky wpatrywał się w niego uważnie.  
\- Cześć – powiedział w końcu, nie spuszczając z niego tego przenikliwego, cholernie dociekliwego spojrzenia, którym rozbierał go i analizował do części pierwszych, i Steve był wdzięczny, kiedy rzucił mu puszkę coli, bo mógł coś z tym zrobić i miał zajęte ręce. - Co z nim?  
\- Jest stabilny. - Dopiero kiedy się odezwał, uświadomił sobie, że w gardle wciąż ma kurz i że jego głos brzmi jak skrzek. Otworzył puszkę, pociągnął duży łyk – słodka, syntetyczna słodycz przyniosła chwilę zapomnianego komfortu i wciąż smakowała tak jak wtedy, przed wojną, zanim zapadł w sen na siedemdziesiąt lat i obudził się, by poznać świat na nowo.  
Kiedy spojrzał na Bucky’ego, zobaczył to w jego oczach. Bucky wiedział. Steve poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze, z upokorzenia, ze złości; wybierz sobie, bo czuł to wszystko naraz i czuł się pod tym wzrokiem tak odsłonięty, że gotów przekląć każdy dzień i każdą sekundę, które pozwoliły innemu człowiekowi poznać go tak dobrze.  
\- Jest stabilny – powtórzył. - Mogę już iść.  
Tym razem brzmiał już pewniej, kiedy wstał i sięgnął po swoją kurtkę. Wciskał rękę w rękaw, parł z coraz większą złością, na ślepo, nie patrząc co robi. Bucky szorstko wyjął materiał z jego rąk. Pomógł mu go założyć.  
\- Możesz też poczekać – zaproponował krótko. Steve uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem.  
\- Po co? Jest bezpieczny. Tu nic mu nie grozi. A kiedy się obudzi, będzie przy nim Pepper. Już tu jedzie. James Rhodes. Happy. Może nawet Bruce i ten głupi dzieciak, który zakłada na siebie kostium pająka i jeszcze jest na tym etapie, na którym ratowanie świata uważa się za wielką frajdę. Ja tutaj? Daj spokój. On się denerwuje jak tylko mnie widzi, nawet lekarz ci powie, że kłótnie mu niepotrzebne.  
Bucky wzrusza ramionami. Wydaje się smutny, kiedy wychodzi z nim z sali i idzie obok, z rękami włożonymi w kieszenie. Metalowe ramię ukryte pod kurtką, dłoń schowana. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie różni się niczym od przeciętnego człowieka. Steve’owi mdłością do gardła rzuca się myśl, że na pierwszy rzut oka to obaj są przecież zwyczajni. Że to zepsucie tkwi głębiej, że nie jest widoczne zło, które pochłania ich od środka.   
\- Wiem, co zrobiłeś – mówi Bucky wprost, kiedy czekają na taksówkę. Steve nie podnosi głowy, tylko zaciska pięści jeszcze bardziej. On też wie, co zrobił. I że nic by z tamtej decyzji nie zmienił.  
\- Tak – mówi tylko, bo Bucky chce, żeby coś powiedział. Powoli, niechętnie, spogląda w jego stronę. Znane od zawsze, szaroniebieskie oczy, są chłodne. Bucky go obserwuje i nie podoba mu się to, co widzi. - Ktoś inny… zauważył? - pyta jednak Steve, bo mdlące upokorzenie nie znika i samo to, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel wydaje się nim rozczarowany już wystarczy, a jeśli ktoś jeszcze… ale Bucky kręci głową.  
\- Nie – mówi z namysłem. I spluwa na ziemię, jakby go piekły słowa, które padną zaraz. - W końcu jesteś Kapitanem Ameryką, Stevie. Kto by cię tam podejrzewał o prywatę, co nie?  
\- Bucky – próbuje Steve, ale to nie ma sensu. Bucky patrzy na niego kolejny raz i kolejny raz jest daleki, kpiący uśmiech na jego twarzy.  
\- Skoczyłbyś za nim w przepaść, Stevie? - pyta tylko. Steve czuje jak mocno, nierówno wali mu serce. - Czy pozwoliłbyś, żeby spadł i ratowałbyś dalej świat, nie mając pojęcia, czy żyje jeszcze? Mi pozwoliłeś spaść. I ratowałeś świat dalej. A gdyby chodziło o Starka?  
Nie odpowiada. Nie ma potrzeby, i tak wewnętrznie skręca się ze wstydu i upokorzenia, i coś musi być z tych emocji widoczne, bo Bucky łagodnieje – niewiele, bo subtelny nie był nigdy, ale jakąś część zawodu na jego twarzy zastępuje współczucie.  
Steve nie wie, czego nienawidzi w jego wzroku bardziej i co jest gorsze. Jak go nienawidzi? Jak nim pogardza? Czy jak się nad nim lituje?  
\- Tony Stark, ze wszystkich ludzi. - Bucky jest nawet trochę rozbawiony. Steve z trudem przełyka ślinę. Nie ma już sensu zaprzeczać, bo Bucky _wie_. Zawsze wiedział, nawet, kiedy mieli po siedem lat, a jemu podobała się dziewczynka z podwórka. Miała na imię Karolina, przypomina sobie nie wiadomo po co.  
Nie mówi już nic więcej i Steve jest mu za to wdzięczny. Wracają do mieszkania, które wynajmują razem, Steve z trudem zdejmuje sztywny od krwi i brudu kostium, dławi się, próbując przełknąć pizzę. Idzie pod prysznic i stoi pod nim długo, pozwalając, by woda gorąca tak, że prawie parzy, rozgrzała go choć trochę, stopiła lód w jego trzewiach. Kiedy staje przed zaparowanym lustrem i przeciera je jednym ruchem dłoni, widzi w nim swoją twarz.   
Twarz człowieka, który znalazł kogoś, dla kogo zawiódł cały świat.   
Kogoś, kto nigdy, przenigdy nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. Bo Steve nie łudził się, że Tony ma dla niego jakieś uczucia, wykraczające poza te między nimi standardowe, irytację, furię, złość, gniew, chęć obicia sobie twarzy i połamania nawzajem kilku żeber – ale poza tym był jeszcze szacunek. Tony rzadko go okazywał i jeszcze rzadziej się do niego przyznawał, ale Steve zapracował sobie na to, żeby go szanował i Tony mógł go nie lubić, ale nie mógł nim pogardzać. Bo Steve ratował świat, zawsze, i to była taka jego rzecz.  
Było mu niedobrze na samą myśl o tym, że Tony mógłby dowiedzieć się, że dla niego był gotów ten świat zostawić. Bo Tony, jak wielu innych, wyrósł w kulcie Kapitana Ameryki, a Kapitan Ameryka był superbohaterem. A jaki superbohater tak robi?  
\- Nazywam się Steve Rogers – powiedział gorzko do lustra. - Nie jestem superbohaterem, jestem zwykłym, do bólu przeciętnym, zakochanym idiotą.

Tony doszedł do siebie zaskakująco łatwo. Steve zastanawiał się kiedyś, czy Howard Stark w swoim obłąkanym geniuszu nie odkrył i nie wyizolował serum super-żołnierza i nie podał go własnemu synowi w mniejszej po prostu dawce. Myślał tak, bo to było wręcz nierealne, jak błyskawicznie Tony wstaje, ubiera się, wypisuje ze szpitala i wraca do normalnego życia, wypełnionego pościgami, wojnami ze złoczyńcami i spadaniem z budynków; myślał tak, dopóki nie poznał go lepiej. Dopóki nie zobaczył, jak Tony zagryza zęby, żeby nie pokazać, że coś go boli. Jak ukradkiem ociera z upiornie bladej twarzy krople zimnego potu, kiedy pęknięte żebra nie chcą poddać się jego niezłomnej woli tak, jak poddawała się jej większość ludzi i nie zrastają się tak szybko, jak by sobie tego życzył. Tony Stark uśmiechał się czarująco, plótł irytujące bzdury, podrywał kobiety i czarował mężczyzn, bez żadnego, zdawałoby się, wysiłku pomnażał rodzinną fortunę, tryskał dowcipem, urokiem i charyzmą – i był najtwardszym, najbardziej zdeterminowanym sukinsynem, jakiego Steve znał. 

Minął niecały miesiąc, odkąd trafił do szpitala, kompletnie nieprzytomny i obity tak, jakby zdeptała go banda przybyszów z kosmosu - co zresztą dokładnie się wtedy stało – a już krzyczeli na siebie przy wszystkich, wymyślając sobie w taki sposób, że ilekroć potem Steve o tym myślał, to go zadziwiało, że tak potrafi.   
Kochał Tony’ego z równą pasją, z jaką czasem go nienawidził i samo to wystarczało, żeby nie mógł na niego patrzeć. Co z tego, skoro jak go nie widział za długo, to był gotów samemu zrzucić na miasto jakiś kataklizm, a potem biec i ratować, ze świadomością, że i Tony tam będzie.   
Pomyślał o tym i uśmiechnął się nagle szeroko, z jakąś wesołością zrodzoną z rozpaczy, i Tony zamilkł w pół słowa, a jego ciemne brwi zbiegły się, tworząc między sobą cienką, pionową kreskę.  
\- Co? - zapytał agresywnie. W każdej chwili był gotów na powrót rzucić mu się do gardła i Steve z szokującą, przeraźliwą jasnością pojął, że nigdy na nikim nie zależało mu bardziej.  
\- Nic – opowiedział krótko. - Skończyłeś? Bo mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż wysłuchiwanie twoich krzyków, Stark.  
Oczywiście, pomyślał na pilocie autoironii, o wiele lepsze rzeczy do roboty. Mogę przecież zamiast cię widzieć, wzdychać do ciebie w samotności i zastanawiać się, kiedy cię znowu zobaczę, jeśli na żywo nie jesteśmy w stanie wytrzymać ze sobą w jednym pokoju dłużej, niż przez cholerny kwadrans, a i to z trudem.  
\- Idź do diabła, kapitanie – prychnął Tony, odwracając się do niego plecami; cały aż wibrował ze złości i Steve po prostu poszedł. Nie do diabła i nie trzasnął drzwiami, i był z tego dumny. Mściwa satysfakcja pochodziła z wiedzy, że nic Tony’ego nie drażniło tak, jak to, że nie udało mu się wyprowadzić go z równowagi.  
Ignorował go, bo to była jedyna forma obrony, jaką w ogóle był zdolny stosować. Gdyby dał się ponieść, wystarczyłaby iskra rzucona na proch, którym nieustannie ciskali w siebie nawzajem i Steve wiedział, że spłonąłby w tym cały. I że może by się nawet nie zorientował, że płonie.

Bucky znowu rozkładał go wzrokiem na części pierwsze i Steve miał dość wiwisekcji, rozciągniętej na stole i wystawionej na beznamiętną ocenę żaby i tego, że to on był żabą w tej opowieści.   
\- Co? - zapytał z taką samą agresją, z jaką wcześniej zwrócił się do niego Tony i zacisnął szczęki. Był pewien, że nim go poznał, nie miał w zwyczaju warczeć na bliskich mu ludzi. Tony budził w nim kogoś, kogo nie lubił.  
Z drugiej strony, Bucky nie wydawał się przerażony. Więc może po prostu Steve był chimerycznym, aroganckim dupkiem od zawsze.   
\- Na początku myślałem, że to wina Starka. - Bucky przyznał, opadając na kanapę i wyciągając metalową rękę na oparcie. Sztuczne palce poruszały się z niesamowitą precyzją, kiedy głaskał wylegującego się tam kota. - Opowiadałeś mi, a ja słuchałem. I byłem z tobą, Stevie, totalnie. Facet musiał być kompletnym fiutem.  
\- I teraz zmieniłeś zdanie?  
\- A, nie. Stark bywa totalnym fiutem, jasne. Wiesz, kiedy najczęściej? Jak jesteś gdzieś obok. Jak się kłóci z tobą. Właściwie – Bucky wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar się roześmiać i Steve posłał mu chmurne spojrzenie. - Właściwie to Stark się kłóci przeważnie tylko z tobą, zauważyłeś?  
\- Wcale nie – warknął Steve. - Nick Fury…  
\- Fury na każdego źle działa, to się nie liczy. No dalej, Stevie, nie mam racji?  
\- Idź do diabła – powiedział z serca Steve, a potem potarł dłonią czoło. Poczerwieniał, kiedy tym razem Bucky istotnie się roześmiał. Krótki, przypominający szczeknięcie psa śmiech urwał się szybko.  
\- O tym mówię. Ty nawet brzmisz jak on. I nikt inny nie działa na niego tak źle. Ani na ciebie. Ile razy chciałeś mnie uderzyć, odkąd się znamy?  
\- Teraz – powiedział zimno Steve – odczuwam na to nieprzepartą ochotę.  
\- Rogers. - Bucky wywrócił oczami. - Próbuję powiedzieć, że jesteś idiotą, jeśli chodzi o Starka, jasne. Ale Stark jest też idiotą, jeśli chodzi o ciebie. Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, czemu?  
\- Czemu? - Steve popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Bo jestem bezmyślnym, porywczym żołnierzykiem, który nie umie dać sobie na wstrzymanie, któremu lód wymroził komórki w mózgu, który by nic nie osiągnął, gdyby nie serum z butelki, który naraża drużynę i samego siebie? - zacytował, uderzając w stół.  
Kilka orzechów potoczyło się po blacie i spadło na ziemię, a kot zeskoczył z kanapy i pognał za nimi w pogoń, osaczając je pod starym kredensem. Steve ukucnął i pozbierał je wszystkie, unikając spojrzenia Bucky’ego, a na końcu wyciągnął i kota. Wtulił twarz w miękką sierść, przyciskając policzek do pachnącego świeżymi ręcznikami z szafy futra i westchnął mimowolnie. Słowa Tony’ego bolały i piekły jak zwykle.  
\- Naprawdę nim jesteś? Czy tylko doprowadza cię do szału, że on mógłby cię za takiego uważać?  
\- Odpuść, Bucks – powiedział i Bucky faktycznie milczał przez całe błogosławione piętnaście sekund. Kiedy wstał, sprężyny jęknęły pod jego ruchem i Steve poczuł, jak metalowa ręka klepie go w ramię.  
\- Dobra, Stevie. Tylko jedna prośba, w porządku? Te wszystkie rzeczy, które ty do niego mówisz o nim… wierzysz w to? Nie, i potem jest ci głupio. Więc taki luźny pomysł – a co, jeśli z nim jest tak samo? Więc no… przemyśl to, dobra?  
Steve w końcu na niego popatrzył. Bucky odwzajemnił się spojrzeniem, a jednocześnie postukał się dłonią w czoło. Wargi Steve’a drgnęły w uśmiechu.  
\- Rozmowy o uczuciach. James Buchanan Barnes przeprowadza mi psychoanalizę.  
\- Po prostu nie mogę patrzeć, jak mój najlepszy kumpel robi z siebie idiotę. To było zabawne, jak miałeś siedem lat, Stevie. No i Stark nie jest tą… jak jej tam było? Karolina? Nie będzie cię bił łopatką, tylko wrzuci do dołu i tam pogrzebie. On nie z tych, co się bawią w półśrodki.

Klął w myślach na Bucky’ego, ale jego słowa nie chciały odejść. I _myślał_ o tym, patrząc na Tony’ego, myślał nieustannie i gryzł się w język, zanim znów powiedział coś, czego obaj by potem żałowali i zanim skoczył o ten jeden most za daleko. Tony się wściekał. Nie rozumiał. Prowokował go, jątrzył i dopiekał jeszcze bardziej, aż w końcu przestał. Patrzył tylko na niego podejrzliwie, pytająco i z jakąś niepewnością, która czasem sprawiała, że wydawał się niemal bezbronny. Steve, ze swojej strony, prawie nie spuszczał z niego wzroku i tak obserwowali się obaj, przy każdej okazji, czujnie i z napięciem jak trzymane przez niewidzialną rękę na smyczy psy, gotowe w każdej chwili rzucić się sobie do gardeł. Czasami to napięcie było tak duże, że Steve czuł, jak się dusi. Zupełnie, jakby znowu miał astmę; kolejny raz pomyślał, że musi kiedyś powiedzieć Tony’emu o tych ziemniakach i kolejny raz złapał jego spojrzenie i zmilczał. Nie miał ochoty, by Tony obił mu twarz.

Powoli wypracowała się między nimi nowa rutyna. Zamiast obelg była cisza, zamiast krzyków i wzajemnych oskarżeń, wymiana spojrzeń. Steve miał wrażenie, jakby nieostrożnie zapędził się i wpadł w pułapkę, z której nie umiał się teraz wydostać. Reszta drużyny zauważyła już, że coś jest nie tak. Wodzili między nimi wzrokiem. Steve walczył, żeby się nie zaczerwienić. Tony albo ich spojrzeń nie widział, albo miał je gdzieś. To od Steve’a prawie nie odrywał oczu. 

Wszystko ustało w któryś poniedziałek. Dzień był zwyczajny, pozbawiony najeźdźców z innej planety, a na dodatek trochę mżyło i miasto spowijała mgła, co nadawało wszystkiemu ociężały, widmowy obraz i Steve kolejny raz ziewnął, kiedy co tygodniowe spotkanie drużyny dłużyło mu się dziś bardziej, niż zwykle. Może dlatego zresztą, że wszyscy dziś byli senni, zebrali się wcześniej. On sam czekał jeszcze, aż podjedzie zamówiona taksówka i obserwował Tony’ego, który przeglądał coś w laptopie.   
A potem nagle odechciało mu się spać, kiedy Jarvis, na prośbę Tony’ego, odtworzył zapis wideo z kamery Iron Mana. Wideo z tamtego wieczoru. Tony chciał sprawdzić, skąd dokładnie wylewały się wtedy zastępy obcych, a Steve siedział zmartwiały i nie śmiał na niego spojrzeć.  
\- O, tutaj, patrz – mówił Tony, zupełnie nieświadom tego, jak bardzo Steve patrzeć nie chciał. Znał zresztą to wszystko na pamięć, odtwarzał to nieustannie, klatka po klatce, w swojej głowie. - I Hulk wtedy…  
\- Kapitanie, cywile! - Steve usłyszał nagrany na taśmie głos Nataszy i przymknął oczy. - Kapitanie…?  
\- Cywile? - zdziwił się Tony. - To gdzie ty…  
Urwał. Steve w końcu otworzył oczy. Patrzył na resztę zapisu z melancholią człowieka, który wie i już pogodził się z tym, że go prowadzą na szafot. Bez słowa wyjął Tony’emu laptopa z rąk i zamknął go, odstawiając na sofę między nimi.  
\- Co ty… nie rozumiem – wyrwało się Tony’emu i Steve prawie się uśmiechnął.  
\- Jesteś geniuszem, Tony – powiedział ze zmęczeniem. - Rozgryziesz to w końcu. Wolałem, żeby nie, ale niech mnie diabli, jeśli się raz w życiu spełniło to, co bym wolał – dodał posępnie.  
\- Agentka Romanov powiedziała ci o cywilach. A ty… - głos Tony’ego wyraźnie drgnął. Patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i Steve po raz kolejny pomyślał, że nikt nie ma takich oczu, jak ten facet. - A ty wybrałeś… ratowanie mnie? - dokończył Tony znacznie ciszej. Przełknął ślinę, poruszając się niespokojnie. - Dlaczego?  
\- Do cholery, Stark – westchnął Steve. - Spadałeś z jedenastego piętra budynku wprost pod stopy armii chitauri. Tak, ratowałem cię.  
\- Ale tam byli cywile!  
\- Clint zdążył.  
\- Ale _mógł_ nie zdążyć! Jezu, Rogers, co z tobą? Mózg ci się wyłączył? Zapomniałeś o swojej misji, „wstań i uratuj świat każdego dnia, hip-hip-hurra!”? Co, do diabła? Ja bym sobie poradził!  
\- I ty mi mówisz, że to ja mam syndrom bohatera! - Steve nie wytrzymał, odwracając się do niego i uderzając go w ramię, aż Tony syknął i oddał mu, wcale nie oszczędzając siły. - Byłeś nieprzytomny, Stark! Jak byś sobie z nimi poradził, zachrapałbyś na nich?!  
\- I tak miałeś ratować świat! Co z misją, co…  
\- Ale uratowałem ciebie! - Steve prawie krzyknął. Zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko ich oddechami. Przypomniał sobie tamten dzień w szpitalu, kiedy siedział przy Tonym, trzymając go za rękę i pomyślał, że nie krzyczą na siebie chyba tylko wtedy, kiedy jest nieprzytomny. A potem pojawiła się druga myśl, nieproszona, jak wiele ze złotych myśli Bucky’ego, które przeklinał w swojej głowie. Że jeśli chce, żeby dziewczyna przestała na niego krzyczeć… Tony nie był co prawda dziewczyną…  
Steve złapał go za ramiona, pochylił się i z dziką zapalczywością pocałował go prosto w usta. 

Gdyby był w stanie w tej chwili myśleć, spodziewałby się wszystkiego; że Tony go odepchnie, odskoczy, zacznie krzyczeć, rzuci się z pięściami, ucieknie. Nie spodziewał się tego, że jego pocałunki będą takie miękkie; jęknął, kiedy te wąskie wargi rozchyliły się nagle i ciepły język wślizgnął się w jego usta. Palce Tony’ego wbiły się w jego ramiona, przez chwilę balansowali, kiedy Steve stał na piętach, pchnięty gwałtownie w tył – a potem upadł na sofę, z ciałem Tony’ego przyciśniętym do niego jak wtedy, ale teraz nie bezwładnym, nie ciężkim; Tony był jak najbardziej _żywy_ , poruszał się, drażnił i reagował. Steve jęknął, odrzucając głowę w tył, kiedy ostre zęby ugryzły go nagle w szyję. Patrzył na Tony’ego w oszołomieniu. Kiedy oblizał usta, impulsywnie przytulił go mocniej, widząc, jak śledzi ten ruch.   
\- Czy ty mi… robisz malinkę? - wydusił. Tony się śmiał i o Boże, jaki to był dobry dźwięk, kiedy śmiał się do niego, a nie z niego. Steve nie wiedział kiedy przesunął ręce na jego biodra.  
\- Czy ty mnie uciszyłeś całowaniem? - odbił piłeczkę Tony i Steve roześmiał się w końcu, chowając twarz w jego szyi. - Jezu, Steve. Ty naprawdę ratowałeś mnie.  
Dłonie Steve’a, przesuwające się w dół jego bioder, znieruchomiały. Przygryzł usta, czując pod nimi szybki puls Tony’ego.   
\- Tak – przyznał cicho.  
\- Nikt nigdy zamiast świata nie wybrał mnie – powiedział Tony po prostu. Steve powoli odsłonił twarz, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Tony odwzajemniał jego spojrzenie, intensywnie, z czułością.  
\- Tak nie robią bohaterowie. - Steve szepnął. Poczuł na policzku dotyk ciepłej, stanowczej dłoni. Tony złapał go pod brodę i teraz to on pocałował go w usta, mocno, aż obaj zostali bez tchu.  
\- Tak zrobił Steve – powiedział całkiem serio, zanim znowu go pocałował. - I ja go bardzo chętnie poznam.

FIN!  
09.11.2020, Łódź


End file.
